Just Like a Family
by BearsonaGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy encounter a homeless girl in trouble, now that they saved her, she thinks they're her parents and now they have to take care of her! Read on !
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy were on their way back to the guild since they'd been on a job, it was just them and Happy since Gray was on a job with Juvia, Erza had some business to attend to and Wendy was on a job with Gajeel. Somehow they had passed some commotion happening in town, some guys were trying to take a little girl.

"Put me down you big jerk!" called out the girl, trying to squirm her way out of the man's grasp.

Natsu and Lucy quickly rushed to where this was happening; Natsu punched the guy in the face making him drop the helpless child, causing Lucy to catch her in her arms. The group of men quickly rushed off.

Lucy asked with concern; "Are you ok? What's your name? Where are your parents?"  
The little girl took a good look at the two of them, and then smiled. "My name is…I don't remember…But, I'm fine and don't be silly, you guys are my Mama and Papa!"

The salamander and the blonde both returned to the girl with a slightly shocked look, they were her parents? How could that be? 'Unless…She doesn't remember who her real parents are…And thinks that's who we are since we saved her…?' thought Lucy.

"Why did you agree that we were her parents?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Well…If we tell her the truth, she might realize that she's not with her real parents, and who knows? Something might have happened to them, and I don't want her to get homesick and feel sad…I'm just going to take care of her until I find out what really happened"

Natsu somehow had kept up with the conversation and nodded. "Alright, well I'll help you take care of her until then"

"Natsu…Thank you. I have a feeling she's going to ask what her name is, soon though, so I'll tell her that her name is Nashi" Lucy smiled.

Natsu questioned the name as he has never heard of it before. "Nashi?"

"Yeah…Kind of like our names, Na for Natsu, and Shi for Lushi"

Both of the mages slightly blushing before a sudden action of the child waking up, jumpy and full of energy caught their attention.

"Hi, Mama! Hi Papa!"Nashi exclaimed while jumping on Lucy's bed. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Lucy laughed a bit at this, that comment reminded her of Natsu. "I don't know what do you guys want to eat?" she asked.

"I want meat!" announced Natsu, with Nashi following with the same request, the celestial spirit mage nodded and head to kitchen to begin making food.

After dinner Lucy took Nashi for a bath, after they were done Natsu was ordered to do the same since he reeked of body odor.

"Mama! Read me a story!"

"Oh…Alright, what story do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear the story of the Silver Millennium"

Lucy grabbed one of her keys, and called out; "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" before the spirit came out. "Yes, Princess?" she asked. "I need you to get me the children's book of the Moon Kingdom"

Virgo was gone but quickly came back and handed Lucy the book before going back to the spirit world. Lucy continued and lay down on the bed next to her so called daughter, Natsu quickly came out of the bathroom fully clothes and bounced next to the two girls to hear the story.

_Once upon a time, on the moon was a beautiful kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity. This time was known as the Siler Millennium. The queen's daughter Princess Serenity who wore a beautiful white dress, even though it was forbidden her and Prince Endymion whom resided in the Golden Kingdom in Elysion_, _met in secret whenever they could. When he found that Queen Beryl was leading her forces against the kingdom on the Moon, he hurried to get there first to warn his lover and her people. Sadly, despite his warning and aid, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, and both Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were killed by Queen Metalia, the most evil being in the galaxy. However, even though the two had been killed, the Queen lived and used the Siler Crystal to send her daughter and the Prince to Earth, where they would be reborn and would not remember anything of the Siler Millennium._

Lucy closed the book and noticed Nashi asleep; Natsu didn't get the story so he just sat there clueless.

"I don't get it, who's this Beryl chick and-"

"Shh, Nashi's sleeping, I'll explain the whole story of Sailor Moon someday, but right now I'm tired and want to get the sleep, goodnight, Natsu" Lucy hushed covering his mouth with her delicate finger before drifting to sleep and the pink haired boy following.


	2. The Guild

Jumping on the bed, that's what she was doing to wake up 'Mama' and 'Papa'.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see what all this noise was, and sure enough, Nashi was wide awake and full of energy. Natsu strangely was still sleeping…Odd.

Lucy sat up and shook the shoulders of the boy until he awoke as well. They all stood up and started to get ready to go to the guild. Lucy and Nashi were in the bathroom doing their hair. Well, Nashi was trying to do her hair like her Mama but couldn't get it right. "Here, let me help you," Offered Lucy as she did the girls hair in a side ponytail like she used to do. Now they were ready to head out.

When they arrived at the guild, Nashi smiled and ran up to the bar and did her best to climb up the chair to greet Mira. "Hi! What's your name? Could I have a cookie please?" She asked in a perky voice. Mirajane looked skeptical but handed her a decent sized cookie on a napkin. "I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." Mira motioned to Lucy and Natsu since they're who she came in with. "Natsu, Lucy, who's this?"

Natsu was about to explain but Lucy quickly covered his mouth so Nashi wouldn't hear the truth yet. "Nashi, could you go play with Asuka-Chan for a minute, please? She's right over there" Lucy sweetly asked before the girl smiled and nodded to go greet all these new friends!

After an interesting explanation from the two, Mira nodded. "Alright, I understand. Though Lucy, I have an important question for you…How do you like having a child with Natsu~?" Lucy was taken aback by that question, her face was beat red. She refused to answer, especially with the salamander standing right there.

Throughout the day everyone instantly fell in love with Nashi, her upbeat happy attitude like Lucy, her desire to fight like Natsu…And that smile that was a mixture of the two made it very hard to believe she wasn't their daughter. It made Lucy think about Mira's question…She didn't want to admit it, but she really did enjoy the idea of having a kid with Natsu.

On their way home it was getting dark, Nashi kept commenting on how much she loved the guild. "You wanna join?" Natsu asked. And with that, the pink haired girl made a face as if her whole life was brightened with a lantern full of happiness. "Hai!" She screamed of excitement before moving in between the two mages, grabbing both hands that were at her disposal. "I love Mama, and I love Papa…" The blonde so badly wanted to answer with 'So do we' , because she really felt like Nashi was her daughter, she had a special love her the girl that made her feel like a Mother. She had to face the reality of it all, though, they weren't her real parents.

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked in a concerned voice. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and slowly nodded. "Yeah…Just a little tired is all" Natsu didn't seem to buy it, but went with it anyways.


	3. Crisis at the Ball!

A blonde woman's eyes started to tear, "Nashi-Chan! Come, Mama has missed you so much…"

Nashi, also teary eyed ran into her mother's arms, smiling as her mother carried her away into the darkness…

"Oi! Lucy, wake up!' called out a voice. "Lucy!"

The girl suddenly awoke, tears in her eyes as she sat up. She looked to her side to see a concerned Natsu and Nashi. "…Mama? Did you have a bad dream?" Lucy wiped her tears and nodded. "Y…Yeah, but it's ok now. At least I think so…" She mumbled the last part.

Later when they were at the guild, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, Bisca and Asuka had asked Lucy and Nashi if they wanted to come with them for a day out with them, to have some girl time. Lucy and Nashi agreed to go and out the guild doors they went!

"So, what are we doing for the day?" Wendy asked in her sweet toned voice.

"I was thinking we would go and buy some nice dresses to wear and then surprise the guys and invite them to the ball tonight!" Lisanna answered. Dress nice for them? Was her intention to get people together in the guild? Maybe Lisanna was more like her sister than they thought. Everyone nodded and entered a small shop that was bigger on the inside, is had many many dresses that would be beautiful on all of them.

They all picked out their dresses and stopped by Fairy Hills so they could change. "A-Ano…Lisanna-San, you said we be inviting the boys to the ball tonight…Who would I go with?" Wendy asked with a blush. Lucy smiled at the sky mage. "Well, you could always ask Romeo-Kun, you guys are close in age and seem to get along good." Wendy's face turned pink. "R-Romeo-San?!" Her reaction caused everyone to laugh. "Juvia is going with Gray-Sama~!"

"Speaking of who's going with who, who's everyone else going with?" Lisanna questioned. Levy pointed out that she was going to invite Gajeel. Bisca's choice was obvious. "Well…I'm not really looking to invite anyone in particular. I'll just be there to make sure Natsu and Gray don't cause a mess and more bills for us to pay." Erza answered slipping her dress on. "I wanna go with Happy!" Nashi announced quite loudly. Asuka nodded, "I'll dance with Lily!"

Lisanna added that she was going to try and go with Laxus. Then everyone's heads turned to Lucy. "…What?" She asked in confusion. "You're going with Natsu, correct?" Erza asked with a silly smirk. Lucy's face flushed and Nashi butt in with a nod and a sweet smile. "Of course Mama and Papa are, they love each other bunches!" Lucy smiled at the girl, still blushing like an apple. "Yeah, I'm going with Natsu."

"Guyyysss! Erza wanted me to give you guys a message!" yelled Happy, as he flew in the guild from the open window. "Happy! Where you been?" Natsu asked greeting his best friend. "No time for that. Gray, Alzack, Lily, Laxus, Gajeel, Romeo and Natsu have to wear these tuxes! The girls want you guys to go to the ball with them tonight!"

It was finally time for the ball. Many mages from many different guilds attended. The guys waited for the girls to get there, Natsu went for the food right away of course. Then came in Erza, in a sexy black dress, Levy in a pretty royal blue dress, Juvia in a purple shorter dress, Wendy in a knee length pink dress, Asuka in a white ruffled dress, Nashi in a yellow prom-like dress, Lisanna in a red ankle length dress and Lucy…In a stunning black dress with blue lines across the bottom, top and arms/legs.

Everyone just stared at their dates, (Not counting Lily and Happy) and quickly asked them to dance. Natsu was still getting food so Lucy walked around for a bit. "Charle! Don't go dancing with another cat! Just because I'm dancing with Nashi doesn't mean anything!" called out Happy in an attempt to make sure Charle wasn't "jealous". "I could care less" She replied coldly.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked now that he was full. "She's on the terrace," answered Erza. Natsu walked off to where she supposedly was. And Erza was right. Except she looked kind of sad. "Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked. Lucy turned, revealing a sad face and such a pretty dress. "You look…A-"

"Natsu…That bad dream I had last night…Nashi went back to her real Mama and Papa and we never saw her again. What are we going to do when we do find her real parents? I know I sound selfish but I'm gonna miss her way too much!" Lucy blurted out. They just stood there for a while and before Natsu could speak the words he was getting ready to say a small frail voice came in. "W-What do you mean my 'Real Parents'?" Once they both turned it was Nashi.

"Nashi!" Lucy called but Nashi's tiny eyes teared up and she ran off, leaving Natsu shocked and Lucy shaking.


	4. The Dissapearence of Nashi

Nashi's POV:

Mama and Papa…Lied to me…? No, they're not even Mama and Papa! I've been living with strangers who I don't really know. I don't know what to do, I was sure they were my real parents, the warmth, the voices, their relationship, their magic and smiles…I have to be their daughter! I wish at least…

What am I doing, you ask? I'm outside on the step of the place where this stupid, not fun ball in being held, crying no less! I hear some footsteps, could it be them? Could they be coming to tell me that I just misunderstood? Nope, it's just a really weird looking lady. She has half orange, half black hair that's to her mid-back and her face is covered by a veil of some kind.

"Would you happen to be Nashi?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah…That's me, why?" I respond with a teary, crackly voice. And before she answered everything went all black! Mama…Papa…Where are you!?

Main POV

Natsu and Lucy went back into the ball room so they could look for her, and she wasn't there. So they went outside and she wasn't there…Though her Platypus plushie was there on the ground.

"Natsu! It's her little Platypus! Do you think she was-"

"Yes... I'm sorry to tell you two, but that little girl was taken." Cut off a voice.

"Who are you!? And if you know she was taken why didn't you do anything about it?" angrily called out Natsu.

The voice revealed to belong to an old man with a walking stick. "She was crying on the steps, I have a really hard time moving around and I was going to go see why such a pretty little girl was so sad…But then a woman appeared, they talked about something for a moment but I couldn't make it out. The woman quickly and swiftly took her and was gone. It was like watching a strobe light; I wasn't quick enough to do anything. I'm sorry…Are you her parents?"

Natsu and Lucy nodded. "Nashi…" And with that they thanked the man and went back into the hall to let everyone know so they could trace wherever Nashi was. There was no way they were going to let anyone take her away from them, no matter what.

Standing in front of a circular dome was Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Charle.

"This is the place?" asked Gray.

Natsu nodded and they entered the building.


End file.
